mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flinty Flakes/Arctic Survival Guide
I play almost exclusively in the Arctic until I get to apex or spider-tier. I like it, it is a different biome though, and it has some unique things about it. Let's get started! An Overview The Arctic covers all of the top of the map. It has lots of ice, a few lakes, lots of hills/rocks and many snowballs. It has its own food chain as well. In order to get into the arctic, you need to be in or very near it and level up to something native to the Arctic. All Arctic animals can go into the ocean, but many of them are lit on fire if they go onto land. It's basically an arctic-themed land that's a touch more difficult to live in. Basic Tips #Always keep the location of a hole you can hide in in your mind and be prepared to run for it. #Always know what your enemy is capable of. It will help you run from them or chase them. For instance, Seals cannot use running over rocks to their advantage much if a Walrus is chasing them, since the walrus can do that too. #If you are being waited out in a hole and the person hunting you goes out a little ways for water or a healing stone or whatnot, take off in the opposite direction. #I'm aware that you don't get burned in the ocean. However, you are not made for the ocean, you are made for the Arctic. Ocean animals are made for the ocean, and they'd love to drive you into the ocean, where you have a really short dive time and they can hunt you easily. I recommend only going into the ocean if you are being chased, and I think kits like Walrus and Sabertooth can do well in water. #Even if you cannot get burned by going onto land, keep off. Land animals are made for land. They are usually more suited to the environment. #Avoid the animals directly above you on the food chain. #Hunt chipmunks/ducks. They are easy to catch and offer some good XP. #If you are in a hole with a fox and a predator runs by, run. #Join early. If you want to play in the arctic, start as a mouse, upgrade in the arctic, and be a snow hare. #Attack animals that are not meant to be arctic animals. They always have health missing due to the 'Arctic is Cold!' thing. #The arctic is small. The chances of your predator meeting you again are almost 100%. Strengths (Reasons to play on it) #Snowballs pushed together make a LOT of food. Very easy to level up. #Not much cover for prey. #Less populated in most circumstances. #Hardly any apex predators in there. Weaknesses (Reasons not to play it) #If you want to become an arctic animal, you need to level up in the arctic. However, most animals get the 'The arctic is cold!' message and take damage if you try to go in, and arctic animals hunt out-of-place animals diligently. Basically, get in there as a mouse. #Not much cover from predators. AKA it might be a tad hard to run away. #Ice is hard to move on if you aren't proficient at it. #Predators hunt you diligently. Once they have their sights set on you, they are going to kill you. Or at least try very, very hard. Kit Reactions Chipmunk Predators: Most chipmunks are NPCs, so just charge them. Don't bother attacking player chipmunks. Prey: N/A Snow Hare Predators: Wait it out. Eventually they will come out of their holes. Foxes can dig you out. Prey: N/A. Most hares don't bother chasing player chipmunks. I guess you could chase mice that stray into your biome but it doesn't matter really, they don't give the greatest XP and can run. Penguin Predators: Try to catch it off the ice. Just keep hunting it normally. Prey: Run, hide in holes. Do not attempt to flee over ice. Seal Predators: Chase it through a route where its ice speed and climbing abilties don't matter. Wait them out in holes. Use your ability to knock them off of rocks or stun them. Prey: Hide in holes. Do not take ice routes unless you move proficiently on ice. Do not take any route in which their climbing skills could help them catch up to you. Reindeer Predators: Try to lurk about and catch it while it's using the Food Dig thing. Then charge it. Prey: Just run. I believe reindeer can move proficiently on ice, keep this in mind. Arctic Fox Predators: Try hanging out near foxes, they can boot prey out of holes for you. Do not hide in the hole they're hiding in, usually they kick you out and run while you're stunned. Prey: Do not attempt to hide in holes. Just keep running, preferably over ice if you can move well on it or can slide. They cannot climb anything either, so use this to your advantage. Musk Ox Predators: Stun it, if possible. Keep out of the way if they're charging. Prey: Just avoid them. Especially if charging. Wolf Predators: Try to jump it after it uses Howl. Most spam howl and run, usually you won't find it worth it to hunt a wolf. Prey: Avoid them. Avoid their howls especially. Snow Leopard Predators: Try to get it off of ice, while it moves poorly on ice, boosting on ice makes them move crazy fast. Try to corner them or ambush them. Despite the speed boost, you usually catch up to them eventually. Prey: Change directions often so it can't catch up to you as easily. Hide in a hole. Walrus Predators: Keep them away from any ice/rocks they could hide on. They have an ice slide as well, so note that. Hit them with whatever claw slash/AoE growl move you've got to push them off rocks/hills. Prey: Hide in a hole. It has the same abilities as seal does, see seal for more. Polar Bear Predators: Try to catch them while Claw Slash in on cooldown, or just stun them with whatever you've got. Note that they can climb hills. Prey: Try to just avoid them. Walruses, they cannot climb rocks or iceslide. Use this to your advantage. Wolverine Predators: Try to get them just after they've used their Loud Noise thing. They cannot climb anything, note this. Prey: Just stay away. Try to get it to use Noise on ice, it will knock you back SUPER far. Sabertooth Predators: Mammoths and yetis, basically. Try to freeze it, freeze it again, and eat it. Prey: Basic Claw Slash. I recommend just avoiding it. Mammoth Predators: Just apexes. Try and freeze them with whatever you've got. If you can fly, use the fact that snowballs can't go through hills to your advantage. Drive them out of the arctic. Prey: Avoid them. Use the fact that snowballs cannot go through hills to your advantage. I'm serious, though, avoid them. Yeti Predators: The only technical predator they've got is Black Dragons, which hardly ever come out of the arctic. Fellow apexes should drive it into water, where it has a short diving time and overall just sucks in the water. Camping it out and fireballing it works too. Yetis, if you want to survive, keep yourself IN THE ARCTIC. Prey: Avoid exceptionally big snowballs, or snowballs moving of their own accord. Just steer clear of them. Category:Blog posts